This invention relates to the display and demonstration at the point of sale, of .[.cylindrical.]. locksets of the type used in entryway doors, and especially to a rack for displaying a number of unpackaged, sample locksets of different types in a manner that permits operation thereof by customers for the purpose of comparison and demonstration. More particularly, the invention relates to a display rack of the type described to which locksets to be displayed and demonstrated may be secured to prevent removal and damage as well as to prevent pilferage.
.[.Cylindrical locksets.]. .Iadd.Locksets .Iaddend.of the type used with entryway doors in commercial buildings, private homes and the like are sold directly to consumers for replacement and home improvement purposes through retail establishments, such as hardware and department stores. Usually the product line will include three or more different types of locksets for different uses. The more conventional types include key-type locksets for outside entryway doors, .[.button lock-type.]. locksets for bedroom and bathroom doors and latching-type locksets (no locking mechanism) for closet doors, etc. The sets are usually packaged in boxes or cartons which must be opened in order for the set to be viewed by the customer and demonstrated by a salesman. Thus, current practices as to the display of the product at the point of sale are generally inadequate, inconvenient and time-consuming for both salesclerks and customers.
Also, once a box or carton containing a lockset has been opened and left in that condition at the point of sale, its contents are vulnerable to pilferage and the mechanisms may be easily damaged by improper operation.
The device of the present invention, however, resolves the difficulties and the long-felt need indicated above, and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.